


Little Red Skirt

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Gabriel, Cheerleaders, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, High School AU, Public Sex, Top Sam, cheerleader Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little shit was wearing a <i>girl's</i> cheerleading uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about a month ago after realizing that while there were loads of destiel cheerleading fics, there was a definite lack of sabriel cheerleading fics. Then stress got the better of me and I didn't touch it for a long time until tonight, when you got porn instead.

The little shit was wearing a _girl's_ cheerleading uniform.

Sam buried his face in his hands, only to have his head cruelly wrenched up a moment later. 

"Don't look away!" Ruby shouted over the cheering, apparently not caring that her fingers were in danger of yanking out several strands of Sam's hair. "After all the effort it took to get you here, you better enjoy it."

Sam glared at her and grabbed her wrist. "This is exactly why I didn't want to come!" he hissed back, though there was no way Ruby could hear it over the noise. Not that it mattered. Judging from the huge grin on her face, she wouldn't have cared anyway. It didn't help that when he turned to his left, he saw that Jess was grinning too. 

Great. Normally they couldn't stand each other, but the one time they decided to work together it was to chip away at the little remaining sanity that he still had.

At the beginning of the year, Lawrence High School had held a fundraiser to get their cheerleading squad new uniforms. The guy uniforms were still just shorts and a shirt, but the girl's uniform had changed from shorts to that damn bouncy skirt. 

And that was exactly what Gabriel Novak was wearing, so every time he jumped or got tossed up in the air his skirt would flip up and Sam felt all the blood in his body rush south. Though incredibly, there was somehow enough blood left in the northern part of his body for his face to burn red when every single cheerleader turned their back to the crowd, bent over and shook their asses.

He sank back into his seat and swallowed hard, unable to look away now even if he wanted to as one of the guys on the team caught Gabriel effortlessly and set him back on the ground. Gabriel was grinning, his cheeks flushed with excitement as he lifted his arms over his head and shook his pompoms. Sam couldn't help licking his lips, and he was sorely disappointed when the halftime display ended and the cheerleaders left the field so that the football players could return.

Jess leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You're welcome. But you might wanna put your backpack on your lap, or you're gonna have some very pissed off football players up here in a minute."

Sam sputtered, mortified, and jumped to his feet. Jess and Ruby burst out laughing as he started shuffling down the row, holding his backpack in a very strategic place in the hopes that no one else would notice. He couldn't help it! Gabriel was already the hottest thing to ever walk the halls of Lawrence High. Seeing him in that cheerleading uniform was like dialing his attractiveness up to an impossible level. 

"I shoulda stayed home," he muttered as his feet hit the grass.

"So you didn't like the show?"

As slender arms appeared from underneath the bleachers to weave around his waist, Sam paused. His face was burning hot again, though for an entirely different reason that had everything to do with the lush body plastered against him. "I wasn't expecting it," he admitted.

Gabriel chuckled. "That's part of the fun."

"Fun for you, maybe."

"Are you telling me this isn't fun?" Lightening quick Gabriel's hand slid down, palming Sam's cock through his jeans. Sam gasped, his mind going completely blank as Gabriel slowly rubbed his hand in little circles with just the right amount of pressure. He'd already been mostly hard, but this little bit of attention was enough to make him desperate.

He spun around, grabbing Gabriel's shoulders and yanking him into a brutal kiss. He had no idea what the two of them were doing here. Hadn't had a clue since the very first time this had happened three months ago. Still wasn't even sure how _how_ it had happened, because when he looked back it seemed like one minute he and Gabriel had been having an awkward conversation and the next Gabriel was on his knees with Sam's cock down his throat.

Ruby and Jess both thought he had a crush on the senior, and they weren't exactly wrong. What they didn't know was that Sam was getting a lot more fuel for this particular fire than anyone had ever imagined.

Heedless of the fact that they were in a very public place, he wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist and slipped his hand under that little skirt. It was way too easy to get his hand under the stretchy material and onto bare skin. Gabriel moaned his approval into Sam's mouth, but it was Sam who broke the kiss with a shocked gasp.

"Did you fucking prep yourself?" he demanded, sweeping his fingers up and down Gabriel's slippery crack. 

"Yup," Gabriel said without the slightest hint of shame, just a wicked smirk and some dirty wriggling as he tried to get Sam's fingers to touch him where he wanted them. "Last bit of prep I did before we came out here. God Sam, you have no idea how frustrating it is for me to finger myself now. It's not enough, not when I know what it's like to have your cock filling me up."

"Goddamn you're a size queen," Sam said breathlessly. Just the thought of Gabriel having fingered himself before he went out on the field with the squad made the whole thing a thousand times hotter, and he realized he couldn't wait until they were in a safer place. He had to have Gabriel _now_.

He hefted Gabriel in his arms, turning automatically into the shadowy part of the bleachers. It was far from ideal; the bleachers were open on the sides and anyone who happened to look down would easily see them. But he didn't care. He shoved Gabriel back against one of the metal supports and unzipped his jeans with shaking fingers, letting his aching cock out. 

Gabriel needed no more prodding. He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and jumped, letting Sam support most of his weight. Sam pushed the fabric of the skirt aside and guided his cockhead to Gabriel's hole, letting gravity do the rest of the work. It was a good thing that someone scored right at that point, because the cheering above them helped to drown out the sound of Gabriel's throaty moan as he sank down.

"Oh god," he whined, tipping his head back as his eyes fluttered shut in bliss. "Fuck yes, that's it. Wanna keep you here forever, baby."

"Yeah." Sam wanted to savor this moment so fucking badly, but he couldn't. Not only were they running the risk of being caught, he was too aroused to last. "C'mon, Gabe, fuck yourself on my dick. I know you like it when you get a good workout."

Golden eyes flashed at the challenge, boring straight into Sam's as Gabriel slowly struggled to lift himself. His arms were shaking from exertion as he pushed his body up and then released so that he could sink back down. It was like watching the most gorgeous workout video ever, except it was happening right there in front of him.

The fluttering of muscles around his dick as Gabriel deliberately tightened up and squeezed broke Sam out of his daze. Gabriel was glaring at him. "You think we got all day?"

"Right." His hands found their way to Gabriel's hips and he started to help, thank god for every minute he'd spent helping his mom around the house. It wasn't long before Gabriel started moaning again. He was always loud, and picturing the kind of sounds Sam would be able to coax out of him given the right surface (preferably horizontal) and some alone time was a fantasy that had served him well many times over.

He leaned forward, shoving his mouth against Gabriel's ear, and hissed, "I think about you all day. Especially when I'm in the shower or at night in my bed. I think about having _you_ in my bed, naked, so that I can taste you all over."

A choked gasp sputtered out of Gabriel and he arched his back. Encouraged, Sam continued.

"I know you like having your back rubbed. I figure I'd start with that, maybe move down to your pert little ass. See how that tastes, see if you like having it licked or rubbed or spanked. Maybe you'd be kinky, want me to bite you where no one else would see. I'd save the best part for last, wait until you were begging before I let you roll over and then I'd swallow you down. If you're real pretty, I'll finger you at the same time so you have no choice but to come. And then when you're done, I'll fuck you until you come again."

He wasn't sure when the hypothetical situation turned into something he really wanted to do, but it didn't matter when Gabriel started whining like he was dying and came inside of his little skirt without Sam ever putting a hand on his dick. That, plus the feel of his muscles squeezing hot, was more than enough for Sam to shoot his load. He managed to bite his lip to keep himself quiet, but it was a close thing.

"Hot damn," Gabriel growled after a few seconds, grabbing Sam's head and wrenching it up. Sam's neck complained at the treatment, but he didn't care because Gabriel demanded, "You gonna follow through on that shit?"

Sam stared at him, blushing a little. "You... you want me to?"

"Don't promise me something and then take it away, baby."

"Then yeah," Sam said, slowly pulling out. Gabriel dropped back down to the ground and he watched with satisfaction as his come started to run down Gabriel's legs. If they'd had the time, he would've dropped to his knees and licked it up. He wanted to.

Gabriel muttered something and then kissed him hard. "I'll text you later. My family is out of town. You're mine tonight, Winchester."

"Actually, I think it's the other way around," Sam said sweetly, and then he kissed Gabriel again and slipped two fingers into his well-fucked hole just to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/). Visit, you know y'wanna.


End file.
